


Blue Haired One

by certainlyAmbiguous (orphan_account)



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dacryphilia, Humiliation, M/M, Non Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touga Being a Scumbag, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/certainlyAmbiguous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trashy, trashy thing written for someone on IRG wherein touga goes to meet kozue for a romp and finds someone else entirely-- not that he cares</p><p>just... just dont even read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Haired One

**Author's Note:**

> more than a little startled to read through this, since i didnt remember the content. 
> 
> im really sorry,, , 
> 
> wow, touga, you need to stop

Touga loved the way those pretty blue eyes rolled up to look at him every so often when he was receiving a "favor" from the blue-haired one, the soft, lilting, pleasure filled groans that only served to heighten his pleasure. When he lay beneath her, he loved the way Kozue looked, keening and tossing her head back as she shook with orgasm--still wearing her school uniform.  
  
She wore it now, standing in the overgrown garden outside her house. The two were to meet there today. Touga had skipped out on his last class to be here, and she obviously had as well. The grass was up to her waist, looking almost as if it could consume her at any moment. Her back was turned, and she seemed to be lost in thought--though Touga, arching an eyebrow found this unlikely. He strode silently toward her, a slight wind picking up and playing with his hair as he did.  
  
As if sensing his approach, the blue haired one turned. Touga quickly twined his hands about her dainty little hips and drew her very close, kissing her lips in a less than gentle way.  
  
Noticing that she'd gone rigid, her lack of response, Touga lifted his head away from hers, and looked into her eyes, questioning. The little thing was dreadfully pale. Though as he gazed at her, her skin began to grow warm, and turn a shade of red that rivaled the Student Council President's own hair.  
  
"Hn..," he offered briefly, caressing her cheek with a gentle stroke. Touga wondered suddenly if her hips curved less than before. No, he must be thinking of another girl. "Being coy... doesn't suit you."  
  
Her eyes were as large as saucers, and her hands were trapped helplessly between Touga's chest and her own. Another little thought popped into his head, beyond his lust. Were her breasts smaller than before? No, he was probably thinking of another girl.  
  
She began to open her mouth to speak, but Touga took it as an invitation, and dove in again, for the kiss. He licked and suckled at her unmoving lips. This time, she began to struggle, and he smiled to himself. They'd played this game before... or was that another girl? He chuckled deeply, and wrestled her down into the grass. And, even as she continued to thrash, Touga gripped her bare thigh in one hand and her chin in the other. He crushed his lips against hers once more, suckling and biting at her lower lip until she finally began to yield.  
  
She parted her lips as he licked gently at her mouth, and it progressed from there. Soon, her arms were wrapped around him, pulling him in tight, tangling in his hair, and their kiss was thick with a serious passion. Touga swore she'd never tasted this way before... so sticky and sweet, and almost cloying. The lovely little blunette's tongue was passive-- Touga's kiss had to venture all the way into Kozue's mouth in order to be properly received. Pausing from chasing Kozue's tongue around her mouth for a moment of reflection, Touga realized that...  
  
This was not Kozue.  
  
How had he not noticed before? It was likely because he never much looked at her face...  
  
No matter.  
  
The Student Council President rolled the two of them over, and as the little blue haired one sat on his stomach, it was impossible not to notice the erection lifting the pleats in the girl's school uniform. Miki's face was still tinted a pleasing pink as he used both hands to hide his obvious arousal, a deeply worried look on his face.  
  
"S-Sempai," he stuttered, in a voice that was unlike Kozue's and yet, somehow similar, "I-I'm not..."  
  
Touga simply smiled up at him, eyes still half lidded with that thick lust, long fingered hands grasping firmly at the underclassman's hips.  
  
"You're not what?" The words trickled from his lips like brandy--warm, heady. "You are not going to help me spend this... passion you've evoked in me?"  
  
Miki's face went a darker shade, and his cute little mouth popped open in shock.  
  
"You ...don't want to help me?" Touga went on, in a voice that was full of pain and sex. He gazed up at the boy sitting on his stomach through all that long red hair, and grasped his chin so that their eyes met. Miki's resolve melted with the lurch in his lower belly.  
  
"I suppose... I could... help," he whispered, crimson.  
  
"Good," Touga replied, darkly. He sat up, supporting himself by his elbows. "Unbutton my pants."  
  
Touga was mildly surprised that Miki hadn't passed out yet from the blush. The blue-haired boy moved backwards, biting his lip ever so slightly as his hind end moved over his elder's restrained erection. Miki sat with knees drawn up, and began to fumble at Touga's zipper, and once it was open, lifted the silken boxers away from his goal.  
  
However, once Miki saw Touga's gleaming, straining cock, his resolve burned away... and became fear.  
  
"T-Touga sempai," he stammered. "I-I can't. I don't want to do this!"  
  
Touga raised one knee, and Miki rested his head against it, feeling lost. His eyes were wide and shining, almost as if he were about to cry. He knew the older Student Council Member would understand. They were friends, after all, right? Touga reached out to touch one of those burning cheeks gently.  
  
"That decision has come too late," and his hand grabbed a fistful of blue hair, forcing the head down, "baby..."  
  
So startled was Miki that until he began to gag, he didn't think to struggle. As far as Touga was concerned, Miki was doing all the work with his "struggling." Touga would thrust up, burying his shaft as far as it could go. If this was the way it was going to happen, he'd make sure he enjoyed it. And it seemed that every time he thrust, Miki tried to pull back. He was in such an awkward position--  
  
Tears poured down his cheeks in horror and embarrassment as he resigned himself to being used. After what seemed like an eternity later, Touga released him, and he toppled over backwards, gasping for breath, tears still streaming. In an instant, Touga had straddled the blue haired one's chest and the long fingered, finely manicured hand he'd grasped Miki's hair with was now wrapped around the shaft of his own cock.  
  
In a few violent strokes, Touga came, throwing his head back as he was carried on the waves of pleasure that now splattered Miki's shamed, startled face.  
  
Touga's eyes looked down on the younger one, cold, though he was smiling. Miki's own eyes were wide with shock. The red haired Touga buttoned himself up, and lay down next to Miki, licking gently at his face, making a noise that was halfway between a laugh and purring. He liked the flavor of the younger one's sweat mixed in with his cum.  
  
Through silent tears, Miki abruptly fancied that he could hear someone moving through the grass toward them. In terror, he rolled away from Touga, and bolted back toward the house.  
  
In a pool of long red locks, he lay, staring up at the sky with his shirt still open, when Kozue appeared.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked, mostly for the sake of conversation.  
  
He crooked a finger at her, and gave her his best bedroom eyes. "Not you."


End file.
